A Changed Man
by andriaallen
Summary: Helen had a plan that went perfectly. May be slightly OOC.


_**Disclaimer: Sanctuary is not mine, but I do borrow the characters and bring them out to play, they will be returned when I am done (sadly).**_

_ Helen Magnus had surfaced from the underground Sanctuary to have a meeting with a contact. However, upon reaching the entry way, in the rubble of the Old City Sanctuary she found herself captured. The last thing she recalled before blacking out was the sting in her shoulder from the sedative. Her unconscious body was thrown into the back of a van and the doors closed, blocking out all of the light of day._

_ She woke chained to a wall and shivering. She let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting and observed her surroundings. Her arms were above her head, chained to the wall and her ankles in shackles. Who ever had taken her had thoroughly searched her for weapons, so much so that she was only wearing her bra and panties. She was thankful that she had chosen the black satin set rather than lace. _

_ Helen took stock of the room she was in. There was one chair sitting at a small table. That was the only furnishing in the room. The door was made of steel and across the room directly in front of her. There was no illusion as to what that meant; whoever had captured her didn't care if she knew who they were. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Addison walked in._

_ "So, the bitch does live." He sneered as he walked over and grabbed her chin roughly, holding her face in place as he took in the sight of her nearly naked form. Helen snorted._

_ "While I may look your age, I am not. I do live, I haven't quite figured out how to die yet. I'll be sure to let you know when I do though. I'm sure you'll dance around my tomb." She replied. That earned her a slap across the face. Her head snapped to the side and she tasted her blood. _

_ "You will be careful, Helen there are things worse than death." He chuckled. "I can make your life a living hell." Helen smiled._

_ "And you think you know everything about me Addison. My life has been a living hell for over a century. You aren't married that I know of. Your child was never murdered in front of you. I live in Hell and I relish it. I am the Queen of Hell. If you think you can hurt me beyond what I have been hurt before do your damage, kill me. I'll be the Martyr for abnormals across the globe. Give it your best shot." Helen's eyes had changed, actually tinged with red, giving them an amethyst color. She felt the knife enter her chest and smiled as she let unconsciousness overtake her._

The memory shook her as she jolted awake in the infirmary. She had been all too happy to be the bait. She was clammy and sweaty. She disconnected her I.V. and made for the bathroom. The changes she had suffered through before blowing up the Old City house were unplanned as she had merely licked a drop of blood off of Nikola's thumb when he had pricked it on something or other a lab. She had writhed in agony for hours as it burned through her body. They hadn't understood it; she wasn't exactly a vampire. Her eyes now were amethyst most of the time. Her hair, instead of being burgundy, was now black, and the scars and stretch marks that had adorned her body from pregnancy and years of fighting had disappeared. If she was angry things levitated around her.

Helen finished in the bathroom and decided that she wasn't going to stay in the infirmary any longer. It had only been at Will's request that she had stayed the day after they had rescued her. Addison had captured her as planned. The phony meeting had been a ruse. She had been a very dark person, and while being stabbed in the heart would kill most anyone, as soon as the knife had been removed from her chest she had taken a deep breath and thanked Kate for removing it.

Addison was being held in an isolation room just down the hall from where she was at in the infirmary. Helen dressed and made her way down the hall to the window. He was sitting at the small desk in the middle of the room staring off into space when she tapped on the window gently.

He looked over in disgust. "What do you want woman?" Helen sighed. He would always be difficult.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted anything. I may be an abnormal, but I was human once, I think. You are thinking of your mortality. What other kind of monsters that are here. You never thought to get to know an abnormal of any kind before. You didn't care. We are different, and because we are different we must be eradicated from the world." She replied softly, still getting used to a voice that was hers, but oh so different from what it used to be.

"You don't fit. Human kind is threatened by your kind. You aren't human, you are animals." He said, not looking at her. He was having doubts. Helen smiled softly.

"How wrong you are Addison. Do you know how many of your government officials in the past have been patients of mine? How many world leaders and people of importance in the world relied on the above ground Sanctuaries?" She asked. Addison shook his head. "You know, I thought I was a human once too, oblivious to the world of abnormals. I was nearly forty when I realized I wasn't aging, at the time I was a student in Oxford. My father had introduced me to his work with abnormals. I played with Vampire blood, made a serum and injected myself with it. I gained a few extra qualities and it enhanced my already present abilities." Addison looked over at her finally.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked almost afraid of the woman's answer. Helen smiled before walking through the door without opening it. She looked like she was gliding. Addison's eyes went wide with fear as she sat across from him in the extra seat.

"I like to think that with a little exposure to abnormals perhaps you will see that some of us are as human as you are. I laugh, think, learn, love, and lose in the same ways you do. Just because my DNA looks different doesn't mean I can't feel. When you stabbed me I felt pain. When I was shot, it burned. Having a baby is still the most painful thing I ever went through, and yet I still stand here. Losing my daughter to the Cabal and having to watch her die ripped my heart out." She sighed, folding her hands in front of her on the table. He looked at her with deep eyes, the look of a man tired of fighting. He had been caught and he knew it. Tears burned behind his eyes, the cockiness was gone. Addison had been stripped bare, by words of history and truth. He hadn't even thought of others.

"I don't know what to say. I did what I was told wholeheartedly, and then I was greedy with my power." He admitted. Helen nodded in agreement. "I never took the time to consider anything. I am a greedy bastard." He looked Helen in the eyes for the first time.

"Yes you are, but most people are, abnormal or not. I have to go now, but should you need anything you can let someone know." She said before standing and gliding through the doors again. As Helen rounded the corner she heard the sobs of man who knew exactly what he had done. Addison was no longer a man to be feared by abnormals.

Two hours later she got a request for books about the history of abnormals. She smiled and went to the library to retrieve them. Addison smiled and began to read diligently as Helen shifted through the door to exit once again. There was promise in the man that had tried and nearly succeeded at an abnormal purge. Helen smiled to herself; this was a mission that had been accomplished far better than she had hoped. One day the man in the cell might just be the kind of friend they needed. She would teach him whatever he wanted to know.

**_Please let me know what you think_**


End file.
